pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wally
Wally is a character that appears in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He is the player's main rival during the course of the gameplay. Appearance Wally is a young, slightly small for his age, skinny and frail boy with messy green hair that sticks up, pale skin, and bluish grey eyes. He wears a white button-up shirt with silver buttons, and green, slightly baggy trousers that match the colour of his hair. His shoes are slip ons, and are a pastel blue colour with white soles. In OR/AS, He wears a Mega Pendant around his neck. Personality Wally has a kind, calm, gentle, shy and passive personality. Unlike most of the other Pokémon game rivals such as Blue, Silver, and Barry, who often taunt the player and love to show off, Wally doesn't. He is more shy and cautious with the things he does, and is extremely humble. He is frail and sickly, but despite this, he tries to be brave. When he catches his first Pokémon, Ralts, he begins to gain an inner strength and confidence that builds within him throughout the game. Later, he becomes quite the powerful and skilled trainer, who challenges the player just before they exit Victory Road. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald The player first meets Wally at the Petalburg Gym talking to Norman about how to catch his first Pokémon. The player then proceeds to help him catch a Ralts after which he leaves and goes to Verdanturf Town. You next meet Wally at Mauville City in front of the Gym where he is talking to his uncle about challenging his first gym. His uncle is skeptical but Wally insists that he could beat one because he and his Pokémon have grown stronger. Then Wally notices you and asks for a Pokémon battle to prove his skill to his uncle. The last time the player sees Wally is in Victory Road between Ever Grande City and the Pokémon League, and he will have caught and trained more Pokémon and asks for another battle. After losing the battle, he will remain there for the rest of the game. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Most of the time, the player meets Wally on the same places as in the previous games, Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald. However, Wally is able to Mega Evolve his Gallade when encountering him at the Victory Route. Manga Sprites Pokémon Games Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Rematch after beating the Elite Four= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Mauville City= |-| Victory Road= |-| Battle Resort= |-| Rematch Battle Resort= |-| Multi Battle Tag Partner= Trivia *It is unknown how Wally trained his Ralts. At the level of Ralts when he caught it, it would only have known Growl. *After defeating Norman, if you check the gym statues in each gym, you will find Wally's name listed under the certified trainers. *Wally's Mega Necklace is the shape of the head of a Gallade and is also made out of wood. *It has never been explained what Wally's illness is, although judging by the symptoms, it may be asthma. Gallery RSE Wally.png|Wally's artwork from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Jirachi Encounter.png|Artwork of Wally and May encountering Jirachi Wally's Mega Gallade.png|Wally with his Mega Gallade from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Wally Training.png|Wally trains with Ralts Wally_ORAS_concept_art.png|Wallys concept art for ORAS Category:Male Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation VI Characters Category:Characters from Hoenn